Solarian: Capt. Race DeadStar (CR 17)
Capt. Race Deadstar NG, Lashunta (Korasha) Solarian Xenoseeker, L18 +6 Initiative, +17 Perception (+2 Hearing), Darkvision Defense (Vitrum Plate) SP: 144 HP: 180 Resolve: 13 KAC: 35 * 10 + 2 Dex + 23 Armor EAC: 36 * 10 + 2 Dex + 24 Armor Fort 14 (11 + 3) Ref 8 (6 + 2) Will 10 (11- 1) Offense BAB: +18 Speed: 60 ft (20 climb) Attacks * Solar Sword +24 (16d6 + 24 S) (Severe Wound) ** +6 Str, Weapon Spec (+18) ** Greater Gluon Crystal * Storm Arc Pistol +20 (3d12 + 9 E) (Arc 4d6) * Sunbolt +20 (9d6 F) ** +2 if Photon Attuned. Ability Scores 22 Str (+6), 14 Dex (+2), 16 Con (+3), 20 Int (+5), 24 Cha (+7), 09 Wis (-1) Skills * Athletics +22 (15 + 4 Str + 3 Misc) * Life Science +23 (15 + 1 theme + 4 Int + 3 Misc) * Diplomacy* +25 (15 + 7 Cha + 3 Misc) * Perception +17 (15 - 1 Wis + 3 Misc) +2 on hearing * Mysticism* +17 (15 - 1 Wis + 3 Misc) * Piloting +20 (15 + 2 Dex + 3 Misc) * Culture* +22 (15 + 4 Int + 3 Misc) * Bluff* +25 (15 + 4 Cha + 3 Misc) * Profession: Starship Captain +25 (15 + 7 Cha + 3 Misc) *= Sidereal influence skill Features * Theme Knowledge: Life Science +1. DC to identify rare creatures -5. * Quick Pidgin: Spend 10 min, 25 Culture check, can communicate in basics. * First Contact: When meeting a creature that has never seen your race or any of the races of your traveling companions, if it would normally be unfriendly to unknown races, treat it as indifferent instead. This has no effect if the creature would be hostile, indifferent, friendly, or helpful. * Brilliant Discovery: 2/day, when discover new species/flora/fauna, +1 RP. * Solar Manifestation (Solar Sword): 12d6 glowing gold sword that deals slashing damage. * Sideral Influence: Meditate for 1 min. Pick either Graviton or Photon. Add +1d6 to the skill check for skills on that list until you meditate again. ** Photon: Diplomacy & Culture ** Gravitron: Mysticism & Bluff * Flashing Strikes: Full attack, -3 rather than -4. * Solarian Onslaught: Make 3 attacks as a full round @ -5 * Stellar Mode ** Graviton: +3 Reflex ** Photon: +4 Damage Stellar Revelations * Black Hole: Fully attuned, pull any # of creatures within 40 ft (norm. 20) closer. Fort save or 10 ft towards me. Do no provoke. Become unattuned after use. Zenith. * Supernova: Standard, 19d6 fire all within 20 ft, Reflex save. Become unattuned after use. Zenith. * Dark Matter: Move action for 1 round. (DR 6/ -) ** While Graviton attune = 9/-. * Plasma Sheath: Move action for 1 round. Melee attacks are fire (EAC). ** While Photon attune add extra 9 fire dmg. * Defy Gravity: Move, fly up to speed. Must end on solid ground. 12th, don’t need to end on solid so long as next turn I fly too. ** While graviton +10 ft fly speed. * Glow of Life: Move action. 1 Resolve = heal x2 level (18). ** While Photon attune x3 (27) * Reflection. Total defense, if ranged attack misses, select new target, make ranged atk @ -4. ** If graviton attuned, no -4. * Blazing Orbit: Move action, concealment. Leave trail of flames (8d6 dmg) for 1 round. ** While Photon attuned creatures burn too. * Gravity Shield: Move. +1 AC, 1 round. ** If graviton attuned: pick 1 edge and it extends to either side. Grants cover. * Sunbolt: Standard. 720 ft. Ranged atk. EAC. 9d6 fire. Once used can’t be used again until 10 min rest or regain stamina points. ** Attuned photon = +2 on atk roll. * Stelar Rush: Standard action can make charge without penalty. ** While photon attuned can bull rush instead. If not w/ bull rush successful 9d6 fire. * Solar Acceleration (Zenith): Make full atk as standard. Me + 6 allies within 30 ft. get haste for 1 min but +60 ft of movement (up to 3x creatures movement). * Wormholes (Zenith): Standard. 3 wormholes. 1 adjacent, 2 within 280 ft. Intersection between 2 squares. Lasts 10 rounds. Can define who can use. Upon enter, can decide which one to exit. Feats * Blind-fight: Reroll miss chances due to concealment. * Cleave: Standard attack. If hit, make extra attack against adjacent foe you can hit. If used -2 AC. * 5th: Improved Initiative: +4 Initiative * 7th: Toughness: +1 Stamina per level. +4 to continue running, to avoid damage from a forced march, to hold your breath, and to avoid damage from starvation or thirst. +4 Fort vs environmental & to avoid fatigue caused by sleep deprivation. * 9th: Step Up: Foe takes guarded step. You can follow. * 11th: Step Up and Strike: With step up, such an action provokes an attack of opportunity. * 13th: Penetrating Attack: Ignore 5 energy resist and DR. * 15th: Heavy Armor: Can use heavy armor. * 17th: Great Cleave: If hit 2nd target w/ cleave, spend 1 resolve to keep attacking in that fashion. Can’t hit foe more than once. Equipment (55,760 credits) Vitrum plate (365,650) * Level 18 * EAC +23, KAC +24 * Max Dex: +5, no ACP or speed adjustment, 1 bulk * 4 Upgrade Slots ** Haste Circuit (9,250) *** Haste for 1 round per charge. 10 charges. Storm Arc Pistol (365,500) * 3d12 E, 50 ft range, arc 4d6, 100 charges, usage 10, L, Stun Personal Upgrade (Magic) (75,000) * +6 Charisma Personal Upgrade (Technology) (6,500) * +4 Strength Personal Upgrade (Technology) (1,400) * +2 Intelligence Greater Gluon Crystal (330300) * Level 18 * +4d6 + Severe Wound Accelerated Data Jack (Level 8) (8,525) Long Range Darkvision Capacitors (48,950) Complete Speed Suspension (32,900) +30 ft. Climbing Suckers (1,200) (Climb speed 20) Gill Sheath (95) (Can breath underwater) Tympanal Cluster (2150) (+2 hearing based perception) Wyrm Dragon Gland (181,500) * Standard. 15 ft cone of 18d6 electricity damage. 10 min recharge or 1 Resolve. X4 High Capacity Batteries X5 Screamer Grenade IV (Exploded, 7d10 sonic, deaf 1d4 min, 30 ft) Level 16 Background Race Deadstar is the ruggedly handsome space captain of the USS High Hopes was trained by the dangerous space witches of Trindalon IV after he was the first man to past their test in 10,000 years. Ever since he joined the Protectorate at the age of 16, the youngest person ever to pass the officer’s exam with a perfect score, he has been a thorn in the side of the Drow Lord Dindark. Under his command the USS High Hope was made the flagship of the fleet (after the defeat of the Heregian Death Fleet incident) and has been tasked with inspiring the people of the Pact Worlds and defending it from any and all threats. He is a genius tactician, a 3 times intergalactic beauty pagent winner, dragon of the 8th circle of the Solarian court, and is married to Rinda- Queen of Utopix VIII (technically making him the king there, but he lets her brother rule in his absence). Category:NPC Category:Starfinder Category:Solarian Category:Lashunta Category:Xenoseeker Category:CR 17 Category:Level 18